


《第二次告白》

by noonetocare



Series: 《第二次告白》 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: 《和朋友陷入爱情时》的后续转娱乐圈向，生子。体弱多病中药味儿A 盒×身强体魄草莓奶味儿O海含微量83——外狠内柔蜂蜜味儿A澈×倔强偏执西柚味儿O特含不成熟的小破车，occ重注意避雷。祝世间所有与我无关的爱情长长久久。搭配BGM食用更佳：몇 번의 내일이 와도 영원히 I do.就算来日漫漫，我也愿意与你相守到地老天荒。——SUPER JUNIOR(슈퍼주니어)《I do(두 뻔째 고백) (第二次告白)》
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 《第二次告白》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652074
Kudos: 14





	1. （上）

第二次告白  
BY：阿姜  
《和朋友陷入爱情时》的后续  
转娱乐圈向，生子。  
贺2.14，含微量83——蜂蜜味儿A澈&西柚味儿O特  
含不成熟的小破车，occ重注意避雷。  
祝世间所有与我无关的爱情长长久久。  
搭配BGM食用更佳：  
몇 번의 내일이 와도 영원히 I do.  
就算来日漫漫，我也愿意与你相守到地老天荒。——SUPER JUNIOR(슈퍼주니어)《I do(두 뻔째 고백) (第二次告白)》

——(我是正文分割线——

1

“娱乐周报本周新闻：人气歌手李东海出道第三年，已发行第四张个人专辑，日前正在为第二场个人全国巡回演唱会做准备……”

不懂炙手可热是什么意思的话，不妨让我来安利一下这位——

李东海，21世纪最红的solo歌手之一，走的是实力创作路线，加之优越的外貌和可亲的性格，吸引了大批忠实粉丝。不仅多产，质量也高，堪称业界良心的他，唱片卖的痛快，橄榄枝也纷至沓来。

乐评人对他的作品总是偏爱的，自作曲加上御用作词人“Eagle”的填词，曲风百变，词又颇具深意，不论在传唱度还是艺术性上都独树一帜，让人一听就能条件反射识别出李东海的名字。各种节目，各大杂志，各路大V，无不盛赞其为乐坛未来。

面对如此勤奋而高产的偶像，粉丝们心里简直乐开了花。更是在他的积极活动中发现他私生活干净又热心公益——以他的名义开展的“Baby Eagles”公益项目已经帮助了无数身患先天性哮喘的孩子。

套用当今网络上最流行的彩虹屁：什么“哥哥人美心善”，什么“正能量爱豆”，什么“天下第一A”……溢美之词简直犹如洪水。

作为宠儿他也特别，广告代言虽然接到手软，但在通告选择上，除了人物专访，总是婉拒任何电视综艺。能够获得大众喜爱上升人气的机会，他一概不理，也无心管理能和粉丝们交流感情的社交网络，只专心做音乐。因此被戏称为“绯闻绝缘体”。

粉丝虽少了些见到爱豆的机会，但却因为小偶像的乖巧干净踏实的很。毕竟现在这个社会，这样的颜好身正又有才华的绝世好Alpha已经不多见了。

是的，Alpha。

这是他整个职业生涯中，最不干净的一个词汇……

因为他其实是个信息素甜到炸的已婚Omega。

分化成Omega是成名之前的事情了，结婚也是。

因此，从他出道开始，就是背负着谎言在活动。

这是欺骗，他虽不愿，却也无可奈何——

三年前刚大学毕业的他带着自己写的一堆Demo去敲各大唱片公司的门。可惜业界态势并不好，绝大多数公司主推荷尔蒙爆棚的Alpha流量偶像团体，光是因为性别，他就被拒之门外无数次。Demo大多是还没来得及送到老板耳边，就惨遭丢弃垃圾桶的命运。

然而终有人慧眼识英才，白金娱乐的CEO朴正洙年轻有为，相较于步入中年的那些迂腐老总更有胆识，有心欣赏他，更有一双发现美的眼睛。当他第一次听到《和朋友陷入爱情时》这首歌的时候，他就知道李东海终有出头之日。

所以他怎么会错过这个满身商业价值的珍馐？

李东海喜出望外，却不料朴总还有下一句。

签约可以，但有条件——绝不能向外界透漏他的已婚Omega身份。

他自然是万般不情愿。

“想实现梦想就要有所取舍，捧红你是我应该做的，这也是你对我的价值所在，但前提是你得具备被捧红的条件。”

世界是不公平的世界，对于Omega性别，存在着不知多少的条条框框。偏见亦是可怕的东西，归宿不过是相夫教子的Omega，能在舞台上放肆活跃简直是不可能。

偶像团体里也并非没有Omega，长的疼人儿也能吸引众多A粉目光。

可李东海不一样——他结婚了，有主。

正所谓偶像，性质不过是满足粉丝幻想的商品，李东海空有一身才华，却偏偏贩卖不了幻想。

“回去和你的Alpha商量一下再做决定吧。”朴总转了身，只留给他一个选择。

结果不言而喻，李东海隔天就找上门来，忧心忡忡的签了约。朴正洙脸上终于有了笑意，拍着他的肩膀语重心长的说：“东海，要成功你得拼命，因为这个世界对我们Omega毫不留情。”

原来。同类相惜罢了。

李东海认定了朴正洙这个贵人，他说要拼命，那便拼了，为了自己，也为了“他”。

第二场巡回演唱会开始之前，他发表了一首先行曲，Showcase由和他本家的国民MC金希澈主持。

他刚出道时曾听经纪人申东熙说过，“白金”的一半是金希澈。

他很清楚金希澈和朴正洙之间的关系，因此熟人相见，他也格外放松。舞台上闲谈几句，聊聊近况扯扯皮，终于聊到这次的作品上——

“粉丝们都发现了，东海xi这次单曲的作词人又是Eagle xi呢！我们都很好奇，为什么从出道开始就和Eagle xi合作呢？虽然他的词真的是很优秀、很为歌曲加分没错啦！但是……久了不怕会腻吗？”

“Eagle嘛？”他不知道想到了些什么，皱了皱眉又勾起了嘴角：“不会腻，永远不会的。因为他是这个世界上最了解我的人……”

“是我最好的朋友。”

2

“Eagle”这个名字是李东海给李赫宰起的。

那时他们刚被S大录取，两个人都走到标记这步，即使忐忑，也没有想要瞒着李赫宰的父母，干脆如实说了。

一直为儿子下半辈子操心的李爸李妈高兴都还来不及，那还会阻拦什么早恋不早恋？于是亲李东海比亲儿子还亲。听了李东海的家事，更是疼得要命，热心的前去做了劝解员。

最终李爸爸还是听了劝，下定决心去了戒酒所，也算是了了李东海一份心思，让他总算能与青春期噩梦好好的道个别。

开学前的一天，李赫宰兴高采烈地跟他说，有家出版社看中了自己的连载小说，想要买下版权发行成书。

正值午饭刚过，他该例行吃药，李东海捧着烧水壶转过身来，满面喜色：“这是好事呀！”

“只是缺个有记忆点的笔名。”

“把药喝了慢慢想。”他冲开补药，捧着碗递到他嘴边。

李赫宰一饮而尽，皱巴张苦坏了的脸去讨一个草莓奶味儿的吻：“你帮我想吧，我对起名字不在行。”

李东海笑着把面前那双病怏怏的、泛白的唇吻回红润，捧着他的脸想起了初见：“不如叫‘Eagle’？”

“Eagle？又是鹰呀？”

“不好吗？我就是因为这个喜欢上你的。”

“你不要动不动就对我告白……”李赫宰叹了口气按了按心口：“我听了之后这里太过激动是会犯哮喘的。”

李东海愣了几秒，然后嫌弃的把挂在他身上的人推开：“李赫宰你真是越来越恶心了……”

被骂也不理，他追上去搂住Omega手感极好的腰，然后把头埋在他香甜的颈侧深吸一口：“谢谢，我会好好用这个名字的。”

“得了便宜还卖乖！”

后来果真成了，新人作家的处女作，销量却出奇的好。“Eagle”拿了一笔不菲的稿酬，第一件事就是给赐名的贵人换了一把纯手工的进口吉他。

那天晚上他的Omega格外热情，兴奋的犹如做好事得到奖励的小孩子，用最诱人的行动去回报礼物。高潮时一声高过一声的，听得他头皮发麻，他憋了鼓劲儿，不断冲向李东海身体深处。不过最终他还是礼貌的很，见好就收。

李东海还不乐意了呢，趴在他怀里瘪着张嘴怪他扫兴。他释放着具有定神功效的苦味儿信息素，安抚的对着他的唇角亲了又亲，温柔的劝他：可不能在上学期间就搞大了肚子，不然作为爸爸又要顾学业，又要承受育儿难题会非常辛苦的。

未来的李歌手听着窝心，又赏了他喉结处几颗新鲜草莓。

因为文学院和艺术学院在S大两个不同的校区，上了一个学期的课，两人因为时常见不到面而相思成疾。

偶尔李赫宰骑着单车去琴房接李东海一起吃饭，总能看到那个姓崔的Alpha粘在李东海身边有说有笑的。

听说是个超有钱的富二代，皮肤与冷月白的他完全相反，呈现代表着健康的小麦色。身形比李东海还壮一点，比起艺术学院更像是体育学院出身的，还没有Omega。

他再怎么不济，也好歹是个自尊心超强  
，占有欲近乎变态的Alpha——

“我们租房子走读吧。”他送李东海到宿舍楼下，却没松开牵着他的手。

“租房子好贵的……”

“我写书挣的钱足够了。”

“怎么突然这么粘人？”

“让你混在一堆Alpha里太危险了……”他手劲紧了紧，一脸酸相。

敢情是吃味了。

李东海听着欢喜，不在身边的时候也确实挂念他的身体，可也不能不担心经济问题——

“不会负担太重了吗？半工半读的我们都会很辛苦……”

李赫宰没再让他说下去，而是一把把他拥入怀中：“你要相信我的能力……”

“我就是一刻都不想和你分开。”

李赫宰话少，却总是一句就直击他心里。第二天两个人就在学校斜对面租了间小屋子，过起了两个人的小日子。

房子不大，甚至有点挤，但这对爱侣依旧乐得其所，小家收拾起来简单而温馨。放假的日子李东海时常抱着吉他窝在窗边谱曲，李赫宰就安静的伏在桌案对着电脑绞尽脑汁。两个人总喜欢一起挤在厨房，前后忙活造出一桌晚餐，就着烛光吃的喷香。

比起这些，当然还是夜里更让人偏爱。租房子最大的好处不外乎是一张双人床睡得方便。李东海从分化开始就用不着抑制剂那玩意儿，因为李赫宰身体素质再跟不上也从没让他失望过。

嗐，热恋本应如此。不过也不至于夜夜缠绵，更多的情况是抱在一起咬耳朵，没意思的笑话也有，烦心事也有，聊些有的没的，然后在半梦半醒的呓语间，把初高中那几年错过的爱意都补给对方听。

李东海入学两年后的第一场汇报演出，给李赫宰留了第一排正中间的位置。他说：看着他的脸，唱他写的歌就不会因为紧张而心慌。

李赫宰望着略显寒酸的舞台上，闪闪发光的那个小太阳，笑着对他唱情歌的样子，不知怎的就突然萌生出了一定要和这个人共度余生的想法。

那晚的庆功宴，李东海喝了点酒，也是酒精催情，两个人干柴烈火做了个尽兴，之后他就累得睡死了过去。

李赫宰爱怜地吻了吻他浮着细汗的额头，爬起来抓过了纸笔，灵感如泉涌的写下了一首《I Do》。

清晨李东海在他怀里睁开眼睛的时候，就看到他胸口抱着个本子，趁人没醒，他抽了出来偷偷的看，却一眼就红了眼眶。

然后他听见头顶传来他的Alpha沙哑却不含糊的声音：“熬夜准备的礼物呢……

“如果收到这个礼物的人能和我结婚就好了。”

他把泪花蹭在枕边人光滑的胸口上，答案闷闷而出却坚定的很——

“收到了，他说行。”

3

裸婚，什么准备都没有，甚至刚够登记的年龄，但他们还是去了。

后来说起这事，李赫宰问他：会不会埋怨自己不够浪漫？连个戒指都没有就轻而易举的得到了他的后半生。

李东海摇摇头说不亏——“你不是也搭上了你的后半生？”

“我会对你好的。”

承诺比钻石贵，李东海得到这句话，觉得自己一点都不后悔。

李赫宰把这条承诺践行的很好，李东海成名前的那段时间，他用数不清的文字换来安逸，从没有让爱人为生活发过愁。

李赫宰能挣，李东海能花。

学音乐有多烧钱众所周知，李东海不好意思让人养着，拖朋友找了个清吧驻唱的活儿，却也入不敷出。

夜里背着吉他到了家，看见李赫宰书桌灯还亮着，他披着毯子咳咳嗽嗽，熬夜码字让本就没什么生气的脸上又添了一眼黑。为了那点稿费，他勤奋的不像话。

李东海看着心里实在不是滋味。

他对着身旁睡得正深的憔悴的脸发誓——他一定要成功，要对得起李赫宰为他做的一切。

他做到了。

刚出道那一阵他真的拼了命，本来壮的像头牛，那时却轻而易举的就能被有些干瘦的爱人嵌在怀里。

忙的时候他一天跑六个行程，整天下来嗓子都唱哑。李赫宰心疼，总提出陪他工作的想法，却因为李东海清楚他的身体状况而被明令禁止。

最后也只能默默守在电视机前，守一个舞台直播到深夜，看完再做好夜宵，等着他疲惫的Omega回家。

李东海迅速蹿红，果真赚了很多钱，他用一套大公寓还了当年那把手工吉他。

而李赫宰也不赖，虽然足不出户，但也凭李东海唱的歌收了不少的歌词版权费。

主外的Omega和主内的Alpha，稀奇的组合，却也是创造了无数荣耀的组合。

他们彼此依靠，又互相给予。

他们是绝配。

至少在半年之前，两个人都还这么以为着……

当初李东海告诉李赫宰得更改性别还要隐婚才能出道的条件时，他以为李赫宰会发火的。

毕竟世上应该没有一个正常的Alpha能受得了这种委屈。

但他只是嗔怪又带着宠溺的敲了敲他的额头说：“你个笨蛋，有人要你还不赶快抓住机会，我怎么可能拦着你实现梦想？”

他隐隐感觉这并不是爱人的真心话，但他也确实没有退路了。

他又强调了一次：“真的能接受吗？以后都没办法和你一起光明正大的在路上牵着手并肩行走，同桌吃饭也要避开视线，甚至重要的日子都没有办法陪你一起度过……”

“你能承担吗？”

“宝贝，机会来了就要抓住，至于难题，砸过来了我们就去面对去解决，不必这么悲观——”

“你不是一直想做歌手吗？”

这句话像个定心丸，李赫宰太过通情达理，也让他太过踏实。

之后他签了约，收起了气味，开始伪装成一个无懈可击的Alpha。

他不知道李赫宰有没有为当年的过于懂事而后过悔，他只知道自己已经后悔了。

非常后悔。

后悔的源头在那次公益活动。

他特意挑了个没行程的周末，前去慈善医院看望患有先天性哮喘的患儿们。

原本就疼小孩子，再加上长的俊，人格魅力又强，孩子们都喜欢他喜欢的不得了，扑到他身上抱抱亲亲，再一起做游戏，别提多开心。

临走的时候，有个刚满四岁的小姑娘一路从活动室追出来，抓着他的裤边不撒手。她扎着个双马尾，白白净净的，一双单眼皮的大眼睛冲他眨巴眨巴，撒娇着让他蹲下来。

他阻止了申东熙想把她抱回去的动作，听话的把自己的身高压成四岁高度，然后就听见她糯糯的开了口：“送东海哥哥一朵花花！”

他摊开手，手心就多了一朵粉红色的小纸花，不太精致，甚至满是笨拙，却让他笑弯了眼。

“老师教我折纸，她说花花要送给喜欢的人，我送给东海哥哥了，东海哥哥也要送给喜欢的人哦！”

李东海一瞬间晃了神，以至于她蹦蹦跳跳的离开了都没有察觉。

那一瞬间的晃神，他思考了一件对他来说非常重要的事情——

如果他和李赫宰有个孩子，会不会也像那个小姑娘一样，白白净净，有Alpha爸爸一样深邃而温柔的单眼皮大眼睛，又有Omega爸爸一样浪漫的心和讨喜的个性？

他想要个孩子了。

他们该要个孩子了。

回去的路上他拍了那个纸花的照片给李赫宰发过去，问他：“你女儿以后会不会也给我折花？”

李赫宰却只回了句：“早点回来。”就再没了下文。

从什么时候开始变了呢？

大概是那次例行检查吧。他把自己裹成个亲妈都认不出来的粽子样儿，陪着李赫宰去医院。

看了报告医生说，标记之后Alpha的身体素质确实提升了不少，甚至中药信息素的刺鼻气味都被草莓牛奶勾兑的柔和了许多。

但哮喘是先天性的，要伴随病人一辈子，如果想要孩子，不如趁着年轻状态最好的时候，再拖几年年纪大了，身体机能随年龄退化，再要孩子估计也困难了。

听结果的李东海记得牢，回去就迫不及待的和李赫宰商量起备孕的事情来。

谁知道作为Alpha的一方竟极度不配合，消极的不可理喻：“宝贝，我是觉得我们的二人世界还没有过够，而且我们现在的情况不太适合要小孩吧？再说就算没有孩子我们也会很幸福的……”

他听着不舒服，两个人结婚这么久第一次激烈争执了起来。

最后以李赫宰的突然发病作为结束。李东海吓得够呛，气的半死也再不敢和他吵架。

他搞不懂问题出在哪里。

只是莫名觉得——

他们好像没有以前那么相爱了。

4

李东海怎么也没想到，一个吵架后遗症能持续半年多。

他在外工作已经很累，回到家里，无非是需要来自Alpha的鼓励与爱抚。可这该死的李赫宰也不知道是哪根筋搭错，任凭自己再怎么诱惑也无动于衷——

泡了个澡洗去一身疲惫，收拾的香喷喷主动的把自己送到他床上，甚至手都已经伸到他睡裤里去直奔主题了，结果却还是不尽他意。

只是这人，连拒绝也温柔到极致——转过身来把他捞到怀里，闭着眼睛说一句：“对不起宝贝，我是真的不舒服，早点睡吧。”搞得他连埋怨都埋怨不起来，一连好几次都是这样，问他到底哪里不舒服他也不说，于是干脆放弃。

这半年来两人各自忙碌聚少离多，心里也还是因为孩子的事儿犯隔应，因此x生活少得可怜。李东海甚至学会了使用他本从不需要的抑制剂，以备不时之需。

一次出门前，他故意把用完的针管丢在了卫生间的盥洗池旁，就是为了让李赫宰看到。他太想寻求个契机和他的爱人吵一架，本就是那种不会藏着掖着的人，有些话，他太想说明白。

可李赫宰只是默默的把那支玩意儿丢进了垃圾桶，若无其事的继续洗漱，像什么都没有发生过一样，都不跟他提起。

于是也就莫名其妙的开始了冷战。

这天他在外地拍广告，跟申东熙对完行程之后回到下榻的酒店房间，一身疲惫的推开门，就看到李赫宰坐在客厅中央，他惊喜的连鞋都忘了脱就扑过去抱住他——

“你来了！”

“很开心吗？”

“嗯！很想你。”快半个月没见了，他挂在他身上摇摇晃晃，却又觉得奇怪：“跑这么远身体吃得消吗？你来干嘛呀？不会是太想我……”

“你发情期不是要到了吗？”

一句，就把他想撩拨对方的情话噎回去。他瞬间变了表情，攀上他脖颈的手也悄悄抽了回来。

他沉默的脱掉外套，然后压住火气嗓音沉沉的说：“李赫宰，你是我丈夫，不是我的抑制剂。”

可对方似乎像块石头，丝毫不在乎他情绪的低落，凑过去揽过他的腰，嘴唇贴在他耳侧厮磨着，还疯狂释放着让他无力招架的信息素：“不做吗？你该难受了。”

怎么不做？当然要做！

一个恍惚间，他已经是趴在李赫宰身下随着节奏起伏身体的状态了。

回想起来他们很久没有好好做过爱了，那是人类的本能，此刻纠缠的两个人倒真像是回归了原始，只是——

只有做，没有爱。

李东海因为发情期来临，并没有什么力气，任凭爱人掰开自己的双腿肆意妄为。他一向主动，不用过分顶弄，生殖腔也一直准备着迎接Alpha的入侵，可他始终等不到。

又不是成结一次就一定会怀孕，李赫宰却小心翼翼到连一次都不肯给他。

“赫宰啊……”他揽住他的肩背，用颤抖的声音喊他的名字：“想……想给赫宰……给你生孩子……”

李赫宰权当没听见，抱着他坐起来，用双唇把他的愿望堵回去，潜台词要多伤人有多伤人。  
——净网后再见。

第二天他还有拍摄，送李赫宰上返程车的时候，他看对方丝毫没有跟他纠缠的意思，心里不舍又愤懑，再没了笑意：“你到底在顾虑什么……”

李赫宰看着他耷拉下来的脸愣了几秒，随后捏了捏他的脸颊肉：“笑一笑吧，一会儿上镜该不好看了。”之后安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀，拉上了车门，走的头也不回。

解决不了的矛盾让他一整天都心不在焉，以至于申东熙把那本节目策划案拿到待机室跟他商讨的时候，他都没回过神，喃喃一句：“都行。”就翻了个身闭上了眼。

等一周之后申东熙接他去开制作会议他才傻了眼——他竟然迷迷糊糊接了个旅行综艺，得出国一个多月。

“我不是说了我不接综艺吗？”

“问你的时候同意的那么痛快，我还吓到了呢！”

“怎么不多跟我确认一下呢？”

“你状态不好也是我的责任吗？”

申东熙是个Beta，年纪比他大，脾气好却也受了他好几年的气。带着个满身谎言又不省心的艺人，上头也给他很大压力，此刻他也实在有点压不住火：“合作商已经找好了，你现在后悔也晚了，之前也跟Eagle说过让他劝你多上节目，对你只有好处没有坏处的事也不知道你都在想些什么……”

“他没有劝过我……”

公司的人找过李赫宰他大概是猜到的，说了什么他无从得知，但劝他上节目的事属实是没有。

回过头想想，他依稀记得，某天枕在李赫宰腿上看电视的时候，被试探性的问过有没有想多上电视被更多人喜欢的意愿。

“要那么多人喜欢干嘛？被你一个喜欢就够了。”他往嘴里塞着薯片，咂吧咂吧还把蘸着口水的指头蹭在李赫宰睡衣上，然后又换来了被压在沙发上的一番料理。

也就这么一次吧？他的依赖，李赫宰似乎受用得很，便再没提过这件事。

他不知道李赫宰心里是怎么想的，但若是被约谈还没有照做，估计也是不太乐意他去吧？

他难得的打了电话，他发誓，如果李赫宰有任何一丝否定语气他都会壮着胆子去毁约——

“去呀，我没关系的，药也有好好吃，光想着我你忙不好自己的事的……”

“粉丝们都巴不得你多上节目……”

“好多人喜欢你，都对你有所期待呢。”

他挂了电话，不知道为什么就特别想哭。

他是有梦想，但他更恋家，当初不接综艺的原因也是如此。他做歌手，却不想成为艺人，他所希望的不过是下了台，还能做普通人李东海，能和爱人一起孕育生命，柴米油盐，细水长流。

他并不觉得这是牺牲，尽管他确实放弃了许多。可丈夫的态度，让他觉得这些放弃毫无意义，甚至幼稚的可笑……

好吧，那他不要放弃了。

5

两个人的状态莫名的回到了高中毕业的那个暑假。

李东海出来快一个月了，呕着气一个电话都不肯打回去问问，镜头面前笑得开心，实际却一点儿享受美景的心思都没有。

而李赫宰竟然也很有默契的配合，李东海偶尔翻翻网站，看他的连载小说更的那叫一个勤，看来自己不在家他也没有很难熬。

于是心就更堵。

录节目这段期间，组里有个女团出身的女歌手对他频频示好，他不理，人家倒有种缠着不放的意味。

最后一天组里聚餐，女生千方百计想灌他酒，申东熙用自己的喝不醉体质全替他挡下。后来他嫌烦待不下去，又实在想家里人想的不行，最后打着飞的，连夜回了国。

飞机上为了倒时差睡了一路，到了家又是大晚上，他拖着行李箱轻手轻脚的到了门口，就闻到一股十分浓烈的中药味儿，他猜大概是李赫宰把要喝的补药打碎了，于是连忙进门，开了灯却发现屋子里空无一人，就连卧室的床上也不见李赫宰的踪影。

他慌了，一时间各种想法都汹涌的袭来，但又匆忙的退去——以他身体那个状态，出去鬼混是绝不可能。

该不会去了爸爸妈妈家？他刚打算打个电话问问，就听见里屋的衣帽间隐隐传来了咳嗽声。

他快步冲过去，推开衣帽间的门，眼前的景象却让他定在了原地——

衣柜差不多快空了，他的衣服被翻出来胡乱的堆了满地，李赫宰瘫倒在一堆衣服中间，咳嗽的直不起身，整张脸憋得通红。他跨过障碍奔过去扶他，发现他竟连裤子都没有提上，甚至周围一圈的衣服上还有星点白浊。

“赫宰啊……”他迅速地抓过丢在一边的气雾剂，却发现已经用完了，只好先让李赫宰趴在自己腿上，缓慢地释放着自己的信息素试图让他舒服一点。

所以这是怎么了？

他一下子没法反应过来眼前的一切，李赫宰却红了眼——一只手和他的紧紧相握，另一只手却直接摸向他两腿中间。

再笨的人也能感受到正动作的人强烈的欲望，他终于回想起之前去医院时医生和他说的话——

“Alpha也会发情，只是没有Omega频繁，发情期到来时会比Omega更需要配偶的陪伴，不然会非常痛苦。”

尤其像李赫宰这种原本就有先天性疾病的Alpha，发情期到来时，一旦没有好好处理就会有生命危险。

“所以……你是在筑巢吗？……”

他抓起一件自己的衣服，上边还保留着淡淡的草莓奶香，中药的味道已然快把整栋楼淹没了。手足无措中，他感觉自己的膝盖有些湿湿的触感，便把李赫宰的身体又往自己身上抬了抬，这才发现他泪已经淌了满脸——

“东海……是你回来了吗？……我好难受……我快坚持不住了……”

他嘤咛着抱住眼前人的腰，意识似乎已经不太清晰：“我……想要……我真的……真的快无法忍受了……”

那么为什么要忍受？

又不是寺庙里的和尚，不开荤还不得落了病了？

李东海什么也来不及想，先把嘴唇递了过去，舌尖交缠，传递着一种安全感。特效哮喘药疗效依旧，李赫宰急促的呼吸很快平缓下来，只是失神的眼睛还没有重拾焦距。

手沿着胸口一路向下，终于碰到了那烫人的粗壮，李东海坐起身喘口气解开自己的衣服，瞥眼到那里已经憋得紫红。

嘴硬的家伙，难受成这样子，究竟忍了多久？

反正他们之间的深度交流，李东海主动已成了习惯，此时似乎也不差这一次。

他这么想着，干脆俯身上去张开嘴巴直接含住了爱人的硬挺——真够烫人的。

这没什么，他倒是不介意，只是李赫宰一向疼惜他，这种有些羞耻的事情从没有让他做过。

第一次，他显得有些不太熟练，机械性的吸吮与起伏让他涨红了脸，几个来回，他的Alpha就舒服地伸展开好看的脖颈，惹得他更加卖力。

憋坏了的玩意儿总算得到释放，他也不在乎一口腥臊，粗糙的擦了擦嘴巴又凑上去和爱人接吻。

射过一次，又咳了咳，李赫宰终于缓回了一丝精神，费劲地撑起身子，抓住身上人的手臂，交换了体位。

发情的Alpha也做不到什么温柔了，也不知哪来的力气，他直接撕开了李东海的裤子，还顺手在他弹性绝佳的臀上来了一巴掌。

他渴过头的、干到起皮的嘴唇吻过身下人燥热的皮肤，也许这是前戏，但比起亲吻更像是啃咬，惹得李东海又痒又痛。

同时也纳了闷——明明自己还生着闷气，他倒像受了多大委屈一样，恨不得把自己拆吃入腹了？

不过想那么多也是白搭，还不如纵情享受此刻欢愉。

果真连前戏也没耐心的省略，久旱求甘露的Alpha都等不及Omega再多分泌一些润滑就直挺挺的插了进去。

“啊——”久违的异物感让李东海惊叫出口，大力的抽插痛却快乐，他一时被情欲冲昏了头脑，一口咬在了身上人的肩头——

硌得他牙疼。

就一个月的时间，李赫宰瘦的皮连骨，看来没有他的日子，他根本没有好好照顾自己。想到这，他就一阵心酸。

李赫宰可不管他这些心理活动，身体像安了马达，一刻不停的向他冲撞，简直看不出一丝病人的影子。

原来，Alpha发情还真是名不虚传的“不发则已，一发惊人”。

尺寸可观的物件儿正在他体内横冲直撞，不知不觉也来到生殖腔门前，他不肯再给他临阵脱逃的机会，挺起身推了一把，然后抬起了屁股，毫不犹豫的坐了下去。

又软又温暖，那是李赫宰作为Alpha从未敢踏足的领域。显然，被情欲冲昏头脑的也并非李东海一个，他翻了个身，又把李东海压在了身下，似乎是较起了劲儿，想证明这次的勇往直前。

李东海默许了，疯狂释放着的草莓奶味儿催情剂不禁引人发疯。

他也在期待着，彻底被填满。

当高潮一同来临的时候，李东海的感受前所未有的清晰，他缩紧了后穴，让Alpha的逃避完全变成不可能。

体内成结的那一刻，他痛的流下了眼泪，却也愉悦地蜷起了脚趾，作为一个Omega，他想他终于圆满。

两个人就这样纠缠在一堆衣服之间，温存的、狼狈的抱在一起，默契的、无声的流泪。这泪包含太多：有生理的痛，有委屈，有心疼，有自责，有感动，却也没法全都解释。

那就别解释了。

换个阵地开始第二轮才是真谛。

那晚李赫宰一点也没客气，前前后后射了四五次，憋的东西全都放了出来才罢休，而李东海也心甘情愿的照单全收。

天将破晓，渴症痊愈。

6

很快天泛了青，李东海觉得胸口闷的厉害，他应该很累的，但他就是睡不着。

苦涩的中药味还残留在空气中，摸摸李赫宰的额头，有点低烧，他细细给他掖了被角，套上衣服爬了起来。

烧了壶水去翻药箱，李赫宰常吃的药都只剩下一点点；又开了冰箱，发现里边净是啤酒，连点能做成菜的食材都没有……

他突然好自责——为什么撇下他出去那么久，又那么倔都不打个电话关心？

又气愤——为什么他宁愿一个人在家孤独的、将就着过日子，也不肯主动联络自己回来；甚至都到了最难忍受的发情期，也选择一个人扛着自行纾解……

想着想着又火冒三丈，砸上冰箱门，此刻他只想理论。

推开门，还没等爆发，七点的闹钟就响了起来，他抓过李赫宰的手机按掉，却没急着放下——干脆趁着人还睡着翻一下？

倒不是不信任，只是他清楚，李赫宰醒过来也绝不会告诉他这一个月究竟怎么过的。

或许手机里会有些记录？

他按下1015，开了锁。

桌面没什么东西，大抵是不愿挡住壁纸上那两个灿烂的笑脸罢——

那是他们毕业那天拍的一起吃蛋糕的合照。李赫宰满嘴奶油，亲在他笑的正甜的侧脸，有些脏兮兮的，但画面看起来是那么温馨。

回想起来两人很久没有合照了。

翻了翻相册，最新一张照片还是半年前，李赫宰去看他回归舞台时在后台的自拍，与其说是来探班的亲人，倒更像是为了粉丝服务才拍的照片，毫无灵魂。

往下一翻，他竟然还看到了当初他去慈善医院拍的那个小姑娘折的小纸花，他从没想过李赫宰会存起来。关了相册，他又点开浏览器看搜索记录。

屏幕上的文字却惊得他说不出话——

“Alpha父亲的先天性疾病会遗传给后代吗？”

“男性Omega生育周期需要多久？”

“孕期有哪些注意事项？”

“生孩子到底有多痛？”

……

他一条条翻完，手抖的差点没能拿住手机。

原来，他一直存在于李赫宰的未来里。

他所担心的那些，李赫宰一个不落都帮他想到了；他想要的那些，李赫宰也打算完完整整全都给他。

他甚至在备忘录里做好了计划，还收集了很多食谱和补药，全都是能帮助他尽快回归舞台的……

可是为什么？……

为什么最后成了这样？

他一直以为，原本相爱的两个人在渐行渐远，谁知他们一开始就是一条心。

到底哪一步搞错了？

正想着，手里的物件儿突然震动起来——来电是一串他没见过的号码，不过李赫宰设了备注，写着“WK”。

他顾不得什么身份了，捂着手机去了客厅，直接接起来——

“你终于接电话了Eagle！真是谢天谢地……昨天给你打了那么多电话也不回，我还以为出什么事了……”

对方似乎很急，也没等确认听筒那一头的回话就直接往下说：“东熙反馈说东海最近状态不是很好，马上巡演了，你多注意下，千万别太纵容他，不要忘了我们上次见面做的约定……”

“什么约定？”他终于忍不住发问，对面的声音实在太过熟悉，熟悉到令他难以置信——

“你们到底瞒着我约定了什么啊，正洙哥？”

“东海？”

“你们……”他还有一堆问题没问，耳边的手机却瞬间被夺走。他猛地回过头，李赫宰面无表情地站在那里，毫不犹豫地按掉了通话。

“你怎么会和正洙哥有联系？”

沉默片刻，李赫宰只是缓缓抬起手落在他脸上，轻柔的抚着，爱怜又深情：“眼圈好黑，连夜回来还没睡好，怎么不多休息一下？”

“回答我。”

“只是作为艺人家属留个联系方式。你累了，去睡吧好吗？”他没有迟疑的回答道，像是早就练习过千百遍的应试答案。

李东海却笑了，嗤笑着自己的自以为是——

“我以为你对我没有秘密的……”

“我以为你是我最了解的人……”

“我以为不管有多少矛盾争执至少我们相爱这一点不会变……”

“爱着爱着到头来我们之间也就剩个证儿了是吗？”

李赫宰没说话，只是静静看着从他珍惜的宝贝眼睛里掉落的珍珠缓缓划过他的手背。

“你以前不是这样的……你不爱说话，但我问你什么你都会好好回答，现在呢？”

“你以前从不劝我上节目，现在我因为录制去多久你都无所谓……”

“你以前明明说一刻都不想跟我分开，现在却能轻而易举毫不留恋的把我送走……”

“你不是不舒服吗？不是每晚都在拒绝我吗？那又怎么会爆发这么严重的发情期还不联系我？！”

“你不是说想过二人世界不想要孩子吗？那为什么还收集了那么多信息，做了那么多准备？！”

他终于歇斯底里，把这段时间所有的积怨一并吐出。

“李赫宰……我怎么从来不知道你活的这么拧巴呢？”

他口中的主人公垂下手，斟酌着一句解释。

可最终只能说出一句——

“我只是不想让我的梦碎掉……”

“什么意思？”

他闭上眼，低下头，轻轻动了动喉结：“你还记得高中我跟你说过的吗？我没有梦想……”

“我是个胆小鬼，遇见你之前我觉得我这样的人根本不配做梦，遇见你之后，你就成了我的梦想……”

他抬起头，对上那双悲切的眼睛，声音颤抖着：“我的东海……实现梦想是要付出代价的，你总要拿什么来交换……”

“所以你交换了什么？”李东海听不懂，他也不想再听下去，他确实了解他的爱人，了解他仍会用沉默和隐忍来回避问题。

“你就……安安心心继续活动，努力工作不好吗？马上演唱会了，你持续这种状态的话粉丝们该失望了……”

“是我把自己变成现在这种状态的吗？！”

他怎能不怨呢？那些年受过的委屈挨过的打，也曾让他的梦成为奢望。自从牵起李赫宰的手，他才有了十足的勇气去追求。

如今当年做梦也不可能得到的东西他都拥有了，却不知不觉弄丢了给他勇气的人。

“我们暂时分开吧。”

说出这句话时，他表情冷静的可怕，脸上已寻不见半点刚刚山崩地裂的影子。

“你不是想让我好好工作吗？准备巡演这段时间就分开吧，我送你去爸爸妈妈那儿。”

李赫宰呆站在原地，看着他闪过身的背影，竟连个“不”字都说不出来。

大概这就是现实夫夫应有的样子，该吵的架吵完了，问题解决不了就不解决，反正过着过着，偶尔也会记性不好的忘记起初争吵的原因，再难得的想起来两人之间也还算相爱。

打电话给申东熙，嘱咐他来时路上帮李赫宰把药开好，再从惨不忍睹的衣帽间地上翻出几件还能穿的衣服塞进李赫宰的箱子。

他拒绝对话，却默不作声的把自己贴身的睡衣也塞进去——发情期还没过的话，身边有Omega的气味会好一点。

看呢，他多贴心，不肯委屈自己却也绝不会委屈对方。

“东海……”

“就别废话了，我们都冷静一下说不定问题更好解决。”

这番决绝，李赫宰纵有万般挽留，却也无从出口。

终于，他送他到爸妈家楼下，拖拖拉拉的果然还是放不下心:“记得好好吃药，不要熬夜赶稿……”

犹豫了一会儿他又补上一句:“给我打电话。”

李赫宰望着他红肿的眼睛，重重点了头，又偷偷看了一眼他身后的申东熙，之后伸出手轻轻抱住眼前的人:“我知道我拦不住你，但希望你依然相信我，我只是做了我认为当下最好的选择……”

他轻拍他的后背：“照顾好自己。”

好了，他该去问明白——

关上车门，他的声音无比冷静：

“去公司。”

—TBC


	2. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BY：阿姜

——（我是正文分割线——

7

朴正洙办公室的门虚掩着，大概也是料想到会有不速之客的到来。

李东海推门走进去，见那人背对着自己站在窗边，捧着一杯香茶品着，悠闲到似乎早就做好了摊牌的准备。

“现在我可以知道了吗？正洙哥。”李东海在沙发落座，够过茶壶也给自己斟了一杯。

“你想知道什么？”

“我该知道却不知道的都有什么？”

朴正洙轻笑一声，转过身对上李东海尖锐的眼神：“你还是太意气用事，成大事最忌讳这个……”

李东海也并不瑟缩：“那到底怎么样才能成大事？谎言？欺瞒？到最后自己都变得不是自己，让身边人也跟着受苦就是成大事了？”

“李东海，你还想做艺人吗？”

他没有立刻回答，因为心里正大喊着“当然想”，但他又不明白这些因素之间到底有什么不可调和的矛盾。

“如果世间万事都能顺人心意的话就不会存在选择了。在关键的分岔路口，你选择了一条路，就必定要放弃另一条路上的风景不回头的走下去。”朴正洙在他正对面坐下，顺势翘起了二郎腿。

李东海在此之前一直觉得他待自己如亲弟弟，这是共事三年多来他不曾见过的社长做派。

现在想来，那似乎与生俱来的亲和力大概也是在某个选择之后应运而生。

“我欣赏你捧你，你真觉得只是因为你的音乐才华吗？”他并不像是在提问，话说出口之后他的头也随即摇了摇——

“李东海，你太像我了，年轻的我……”

他们太过相似，一样的性别，一样的青涩，一样的天赋过人，一样的怀揣梦想，一样的勇往直前又一样的被社会拒绝。

是Omega啊，从分化那一刻开始就注定失去自我的性别。

可他们也一样幸运，虽然如此种种，但都遇见了诚实可靠与之相爱的伴侣。

金希澈爱朴正洙爱的轰轰烈烈，李赫宰爱李东海爱的温柔深沉。

他们也都一样，会为了爱情不顾一切。

“既然我们相通那为什么还要阻拦我？”

“因为当时的我，做了后悔莫及的选择……”

十年前的朴正洙还是个刚出道的新人歌手，为了顺利发展，也一样应了经纪公司要求，隐瞒了性别活动着。在一次电台的宣传放送中，他认识了担任DJ的金希澈。

业界都称这人是艺能皇帝，情商极高口才了得，办事犀利而不失礼数。Alpha比他大几岁，对他来说已然是前辈的存在，因此更加拘束。或许是越紧张越容易露怯，他竟然在直播途中提前发情了。

金希澈正顺着台本，突然就闻到一股浓烈的西柚香气，再一抬头，可怜的小新人已经忍得满头大汗哆哆嗦嗦的。

距离中场休息还有十几分钟，金希澈也难得有点坐不住，直播间里只有他们俩加上导播三个人，幸亏导播是个Beta，并没有对信息素的气味起什么大的反应。

十分钟犹如半世纪，朴正洙已经快失去意识了，他只觉得自己整个人都要烧起来。这时终于听到广告时间的提示音，他刚想抬脚往外冲，还没动身，就被金希澈拎着衣领子站起来——

“你给我出来！”

他踹开直播间的门，怒气冲冲的把人拎出门去，直接推进卫生间。

实习作家见这情形，紧张兮兮的嘟囔着：“完了完了，嘉宾请错了，前辈又要发火了……”

经纪人也是初出茅庐，干脆吓傻了，僵在一旁，也不敢去拦。

朴正洙被丢进卫生间隔间的时候，已经做好了明天出现在报纸头版的心理准备，他早就听闻金希澈前辈脾气乖戾的很，这刚出道不久就惹上个大人物，下场可想而知。

“呵，竟然是个Omega吗？”

金希澈的声音在迷蒙中响起来，他突然感觉到一股甜到粘腻的蜂蜜味把他包围，就像是一群蛮不讲理的蜜蜂大方的钻进他的西柚果园里筑巢。

哦，大概，他出道不久就要遇上第一次的“潜规则”了吧？

娱乐圈真不好混啊。

他已经准备好要把自己献祭给恶魔，于是他紧闭起双眼。

可最后却只感受到一只大手覆在他发烫的后颈：“搞什么？你闭眼难不成期待我标记你？”

他缓缓睁开眼——回想起来，迷糊的瞬间他什么也记不得，只记得金希澈冲他微笑的模样。

那大概算微笑吧？——只勾起一侧嘴角，冷冷的，但眼角也跟着笑意有了弧度。

“这是我随身带着的抑制贴，可能对Omega不那么有效，但也能抗一阵子。”他轻轻拍了拍他后颈发热的位置。

“谢……谢谢前辈……”

“叫朴正洙是吧？”

他虚弱的点点头。

“待会儿出去，你就装作我是因为你表现不好教训了你一顿，下了节目立马去打针，听见没有？”

“听见了……”

“小骗子。”他轻笑道。

后来节目也顺利结束了，金希澈又摆出前辈架子把经纪人训了一顿，意思大概就是吃人公司不考虑艺人身体健康还逼着艺人上节目，最后害他这个金牌DJ救场救的很累吧啦吧啦的。

而关于朴正洙的Omega身份，他只字未提。

金希澈是个看起来不像好人的好人。

朴正洙是个看起来干净诚实的骗子。

天造地设。

后来他们顺理成章的在一起，他问起金希澈当初为什么要帮他——

“没有任何一个人在最初选择的时候是心甘情愿的说谎……”他躺在朴正洙腿上淡淡道：“为了吃口饭谁都不容易，我就是，挺心疼你。”

是啊，谁愿意以谎圆谎？只是这世界实在太多迫不得已的境遇，活下去已经很难了。

那么有追求的活下去呢？

8

人不就总是这样？

得到的不肯丢，没得到的又想要。

或许也和Omega的天性有关，谁都渴望幸福美满，结婚生子养A育O好像已经成了所有Omega的必修课程。

一开始朴正洙也不信邪，他多爱自己？该趁年轻一展抱负，才不肯被什么家庭缚住手脚。

所以也就一直不肯和金希澈结婚。

可偏偏意外比明天先来。

当他得知自己身体里已然存在另一个小生命的时候，慌张到话都说不出来只会哭。

事业上升期，他作为一个“Alpha”刚刚在业界站稳脚跟，怎么能就这样当了爸爸？

金希澈倒是坦然，他天不怕地不怕惯了，挨骂什么的也都当饭后甜点顺畅消化。他金刚不坏，却不愿爱的人受一丁点儿伤。

他太清楚朴正洙的不甘心，于是他试探过：“要不……就不要了？”

可都到了医院，本来答应的好好的人又不愿意了，Omega天生的保护欲让朴正洙犹豫不决。

怎么说也是两个人一起闯的祸，这恶果不该报应在还未出世的孩子身上。

肚子一天天大起来的话谁也无法解释，于是他不得不暂停活动，编出个什么海外研修的破理由一边应付着媒体一边躲了起来。

回想起来，那段日子几乎和坐牢没什么区别，因为怕被拍到门也不能出，他能做的就是每天好好吃饭，一边看着电视里那些光鲜亮丽的陌生后辈们填满他熟悉的舞台，一边等着他的Alpha下班回家安抚他剧烈起伏的孕期情绪。

他坚信他会重新回来的，仍然会有一个舞台在等他回归。他每天都会对着镜子给自己打气，告诉自己再熬一下，以自己出众的能力，一定会守护住“天生艺人”的称号，再拿下一个“超级奶爸”的勋章。

好在金希澈一直很照顾他，若是说母性和保护欲是Omega的天性，那爱惜朴正洙大概就是金希澈的天性了吧？

外人都说他性格暴躁，可他却偏偏对于朴正洙所有没来由的脾气牢骚照单全收。

他们一个因为无法回归热爱也无法控制情绪而自责，一个因为觉得爱人的处境是因自己的失误才造成的而抱歉。

金希澈总这样安慰：“我们之间不要道歉，不如把‘对不起’换成‘谢谢’，这样负担就会变成珍惜。”

他们都在竭尽全力的一起去完成家的拼图。

“后来呢？……”李东海见他把故事停顿在这里，也明白转折点已经到来，心也急了些。

“后来……我们的女儿就出生了……”他撑着膝盖站起身，踱步到办公桌前，拉开最下面一层的抽屉，取出了一个相框递给李东海。

“叫恩珠，上天恩赐的珍珠。”

李东海晃了神，照片里的小姑娘看起来4、5岁，白白嫩嫩的，眉眼简直是翻刻了金希澈，更遗传了朴正洙特有的小梨涡。她咧开嘴甜甜的笑着，牙齿还没长太齐，却已经可见美人骨相。

之前的他，即使清楚朴金二人的关系，也绝没料想到他们孩子竟都这么大了。

“我生下恩珠没出一个月就策划回归了，当时意欲满满想重回乐坛，也没心思想其他的……”

“孩子该很需要爸爸的吧……”

孩子需要爸爸，爸爸却顾不上她。

当时生产过程不顺利，他遭了好些罪才挺过来，金希澈看不惯他心急，劝他把身体养好再谈其他。他也让了一步，硬是拖到恩珠能开始喝奶粉的时候才正式启动回归企划。

暂别舞台已经近两年，不长不短的时间，这个刀光剑影的圈子不说天翻地覆也是变化不小——

新人新秀层出不穷，拥有流量才是拥有一切；艺人不再只是一个职业，而是分成了各种类别，有时小丑比歌手更受欢迎；喜欢洗脑口水歌的，比追求精雕细琢原创制作的人更多……

他努力追赶，却发现力不从心。曾经他擅长的东西，现在成了某个人气咖的圈粉点；他特有的风格，似乎也不乏可以取代的角色；曾经追随他的粉丝，有的已经离开，有的换了新的墙头。

当然也有还在守候的，只是他心里清楚，作为偶像，现在的他已经愧对所有相信他疼爱他的人们。

更可怕的是，他发现自己的身体状况已经大不如前，极易疲惫的体能和压力极大的心理已然快把他压垮。谁说越努力越幸运？现在的他越努力，却只觉得越辛酸。

“当我发现我已经不具备当一名艺人的条件时，我就知道，我该放弃了……我不想承认都不行。”

“至少还有爱你的人在啊，还有恩珠……”李东海也不知该怎么安慰，求而不得，不管在任何时候都是让人心碎的事情。

“但我配不上了……我发现我变成了一个坏爸爸，那时的我被不甘淹没了，我根本没办法爱她，没办法把她当做上天给我的礼物……到头来，我做出的选择让我失去了一切，既不能再继续追求梦想，也让无辜的孩子受罪。”

他拿过李东海放在茶几上的相框，用拇指摩挲着他花儿一样的小公主的脸蛋儿，低下头喃喃着流泪：“多好的孩子啊……不爱哭闹又听话懂事，怎么就得了孤独症呢……”

李东海一愣，眼睛直直望着眼前泪流满面的人，他还在言语着：“错的是我，为什么报应在孩子头上……”

“哥……”

沉默了一会儿，朴正洙抬起头，似乎是在逼自己从不堪的过去抽离出来：“现在你明白了吗？如果做不到两全，就必须放弃一个，这样才不会有人因为我们受伤。”

他收起眼泪恢复了最初的冷静干练：“我退圈之后，就决定开办白金，如果我没办法登上舞台的话，至少我还能培养替我完成梦想的人。”

“我？”

“对，你。李东海，你比我更优秀更有天赋，甚至身体素质也比一般的Omega要强很多，你该珍惜你现在拥有的一切，因为你能有今天已经是奇迹了。”

“呵……”李东海冷笑一声，一时竟不知道该做出什么表情：“所以，你就去找李赫宰，跟他说，他的Omega前途大好，让他放聪明点，不要因为一时失误成为我的绊脚石，是吗？”

“Eagle是个聪明人，他远比你想像的还要爱你。”

“是！你们都很聪明，聪明到只把我一个人当成傻瓜！你们告诉我又能怎么样……”

“告诉你你就能选择了吗？！你作为一个Omega如果能自由选择的话又怎么会到白金来？”朴正洙截断他的话吼了出来：“我们都了解你，你是个只看前方无所畏惧的人，这对一个艺人来讲并不是什么好事。”

“李东海，如果你想为爱不顾一切，你就必须试着去承受那些可能会压垮人的不甘，如果承受不了，就不要犯错。”

贪心无法一举两得，舍得才不至于顾此失彼。

9

申东熙接走李东海的时候，正撞上一群守在公司门口的粉丝。

李东海眼睛红的骇人，他把自已的墨镜给他带上，一路一边帮着接礼物，一边护着安全距离的把李东海塞进车里。

“孩子们还是很热情呢。”他关上车门，透过透视镜看他。

“哥，这样的我是不是不配她们喜欢啊？”

申东熙没回话，只是默默把李东海那侧的车窗打开：“跟她们挥挥手吧。”然后他缓缓启动车子，把那些少女期待的眼神甩向车后。

“我以前是正洙哥的经纪人哦。”

开上杨花大桥的时候，申东熙没来由的说了这么一句。

“做这行很辛苦的，当然了，做什么工作都很辛苦……有的时候就是这样，想走下去做不到对得起所有人。”

“可我也从没想过要伤害谁……”

“你不要自责，也别太怪正洙哥，他是爱才心切。我跟着他从无到有，他经历了什么我都看在眼里，他只是不想你再去经历，然后走他的老路。”

李东海拉下帽沿，表示不想再继续对话，他脑子很乱，不经意瞥见堆在后坐上的那些包含真心的礼物，他突然觉得这世界给予他的爱意过于盛大，大到他无法承受。

想不通不如转移注意力吧，申东熙把他接下来半个月的行程单发给了他，演唱会前的宣传期活动密集紧凑，一旦开始，就怕他吃不消。作为经纪人，申东熙也只能叮嘱他好好休息保持最佳状态，至于其他的，不如先放一边。

然后他回到了那个已经没有李赫宰的家，他突然好想听听他的声音，放下一切让人烦恼的事情，单纯的求一个心安。

“嘟”不过三，李赫宰的声音就在耳畔响了起来。

“喂？东海，到家了啊。”

“嗯。”

“吃过饭了吗？”

“嗯。”

“要好好吃饭才行。”

他完全没有问他和朴正洙聊的如何，就好像一切的矛盾都没有发生，他在乎的，始终都只有他的宝贝是否好好的。这实在让李东海窝心。

“你呢？吃过了吗？”

“嗯，妈妈今天炖了鸡。”

“药呢？”

“吃了，现在已经躺下了。”

“嗯。”

好像也没什么要紧的话可以说，李东海抱着手机，蜷成一团窝进沙发里，他不动声色的流泪，却不肯挂断。

“赫宰……”

“我在。”

“我是不是真的很不懂事啊？”

“一点点吧。”对面的人轻笑着。

“喂！”

“但你为什么非要懂事？”李赫宰听出他隐隐的鼻音，他只能用他最轻柔的语气去安抚：“你就是你啊。”

李东海听到这话，心里那道高墙彻底崩塌：“正洙哥说我太意气用事……好像我真的什么都不懂，也没眼力见……”

“明明就很依赖你，但还要装作很厉害的样子独自站上舞台……”

“明明自己就还没长大，却已经想着当孩子的爸爸，是不是真的很幼稚……”

“明知道现在得到的一切都是靠谎言换来的，却还愚蠢的以为能骗一辈子……”

“这样的我……真的最差劲了吧？”

他呜咽着，把头深深埋进胸窝。

“东海……”

“就像我今天听完那个故事，我心里清楚你没有错，你们都没错，可我却只纠结于你们瞒了我这一点，像个无理取闹的小孩儿一样……”

“可你告诉我怎么选才对？顾着工作我就对不起你，只想着你我就对不起粉丝们。但是赫宰……我也不明白我哪儿错了？我就是我？如果真能做出选择，我还会是我吗？”

他哭的很伤心，但却觉得痛快，至少他终于能把这些话说出口。

李赫宰不急着说话，他愿意给他时间平复心情，他一向有耐心，听到那边抽泣的声音慢慢平息，他才缓缓开口——

“或许我们都太自以为是了……”

“我也以为这是最好的选择，只要克制住本心，你就能获得幸福……可最后好像我们都不幸福了。”

李赫宰从没有后悔那么早就把李东海锁在身边，他清楚自己很自私，李东海是他一辈子的救赎，也只能是他一个人的。

可每次看到李东海站在台上发光，那番幸福歌唱的样子，他就明白，李东海注定不可能只属于他一个人。

他该拥有更多人的爱，该拥有更大的舞台，他应得，可这些都不是李赫宰能给他的。

但朴正洙可以。

李东海是他的梦想，而有人可以帮他实现。

实现的代价是爱的克制。

朴正洙很有诚意，亲自登门拜访同他商榷，还把自己的伤口扒给他看，好像一部李东海主演的电影被提前剧透了结局，而他是导演，他的选择可以扭转这一切。

他自尊，却仍自卑，若想李东海幸福，他似乎没有选择的余地，这样的他，已经是个累赘，又怎么可以再自私的将李东海占为己有？

他甘于平凡，可他没有资格阻拦李东海走向不凡。

他很喜欢那个小纸花，李东海说想要孩子，他何尝不想？他甚至也曾失去理智的想顺从Omega的母性渴望，可申东熙总会适时出现在李东海身边，像是在警告他：“你会害了他。”

他理解，每个人都有自己的立场，至少他们都没有恶意，都希望李东海好。

可李东海真的好吗？知道真相之后的他，只觉得这些好意他担负不起。

“我只是觉得，我们隐藏起真实的自己，真实的想法，也藏起真心话，以为是双全的选择，却疲惫至极，真的是很自以为是。”

他天生学不会表露心迹，就像高中暗恋李东海的那几年，实在像个傻瓜。此刻他把自己的故事和盘托出，倒真的一身轻快。

“我们之间不该有秘密的，是我不够成熟，也忽略你的感受。”李东海轻声说。

“宝贝，你如果觉得没办法选择就别选择了，我们走一步看一步，不要让自己那么累，也依赖我……”

李东海“嗯”了一声，他想向他道歉，可又觉得这配不上这份沉重爱意——

“庆幸的是我们似乎回到最初了……”

“李赫宰……”他唤他。

“谢谢你。”

10

“Eagle是我最好的朋友。”

李东海回答金希澈。

Showcase结束之后，他说要请金希澈吃顿饭以示感谢。

距离他和朴正洙摊牌已经过去了一个多月，生活似乎没有什么改变，工作仍然是没有尽头，他的身边依旧没有李赫宰，但他的状态却比以前好了太多，连身边的造型师和助理都说他气色绝佳，笑容也变多了。

或许是懂了李赫宰说的走一步看一步，他不再贪心，而是对当下尽可能的知足。

李赫宰很乖，每天都给他打电话，报备一些日常，关心一下身体，也说一些情话。

他们约定回到最初，坦然相爱。

“真好。”金希澈斟了杯酒，笑了笑回应他的讲述：“正洙要是像你一样放宽心，或许就不会把自己搞得那么累。”

“哥，你也辛苦了。”

“得了吧，用不着夸我，你们都好好的就行了。”金希澈又摆出一副满不在乎的样子，把刚切好的牛肋眼送进嘴里。

“有时候我在想……”他嚼了嚼，突然想起了什么：“其实像恩珠一样没什么不好，好像永远都不用长大，不会长大就不会有烦恼，爸爸们会永远爱她，她也不需要回报。”

“可是哥也会很心痛吧……”

“大概是宿命？”他冲李东海挑了挑眉——

“爱情这东西，总会带来很多意想不到的惊喜，有时候看着恩珠，我会想起最初的我们。”

“第一次告白，我是怎么生疏的成为一个男朋友，笨拙的向他表示我所有的喜欢。以至于后来先有了恩珠……”

“我都没有跟他一起念婚礼誓词，再一次跟他告白，告诉他无论生老病死贫穷富贵，我都会爱他尊重他直到永远……”

“相比于恩珠，他的不安和忧郁才更让我心痛，因为是我做的不够好。”

李东海想起为了成全他的梦想而患得患失的李赫宰，作为他的Omega，他做的又何及金希澈的一半？他叹了口气，安慰到：

“但其实，恩珠已经是你对正洙哥的第二次告白啦。”他放下刀叉，拄起下巴：

“我以前天天跟李赫宰说我爱他，说到他烦。我们是最好的朋友，所以我认定他一定会懂，可我却连他在害怕什么都不知道，我每天的告白并没有让他产生爱的自信。”

“但恩珠成了你们之间的羁绊，看到她，你们就会想起那些相爱的瞬间，没有人会质疑你们对彼此的忠贞。”

金希澈听完，难得的咧开了嘴，不再是那副冷冷的姿态：“看不出来你还挺会说，我还以为你没什么文化。”

李东海见他那副嘴不饶人的劲儿回来了，也跟着笑了：“那是，我以前怎么说也算个学霸诶！再说也不看看我家A，大名鼎鼎的Eagle，一代文豪好不好？我也跟着学了不少的！”

“所以你家A现在自信了吗？”

“当然，都说了他是我最好的朋友。”他一脸得意——

“最好的朋友就是，我不说，他也知道我爱他。”

金希澈抿了口酒，自嘲的摇摇头，敢情这顿饭是打着感谢的名义逼他吃狗粮来了。见李东海杯子里没东西，他扬了扬下巴：“你喝不了酒啊？”

“我酒量差，偶尔喝几口。”

“切，请我吃饭还不意思一下？”

李东海讪讪的把杯子伸过去，接了个半满，聊的开心，他倒也起了兴致，贴着嘴唇嗅了嗅，却霎时变了脸色。

“你怎么了？”

李东海落下杯子，抿紧了唇。

金希澈意识到不对劲，撂下餐具过去扶他：“哪儿不舒服？”

“这酒……味道怎么这么刺激啊……我闻了一下突然……突然胃好痛……”李东海捂住上腹，试图压制住这突如其来的反胃。

“喂！你没装吧？”金希澈四处张望了一下，还好这家餐厅隐私性比较好，客人并不多：“你是想吐还是怎样？”

然而李东海似乎并不是能回话的状态。顾不了那么多，他连忙打给申东熙叫他来接人。好在申东熙离得近，俩人没花多长时间就给他送医院去了。

“什么情况？急性胃炎？”在李东海接受检查的时候，金希澈没好气的插着手臂倚在门外质问申东熙。

那怒气冲冲的样子让申东熙眼前一黑，好像回到了十年前朴正洙发情的那次电台。他经纪人生涯中的两大阴影都是金希澈给的，还真是缘分。

“没有啊，他身体一直很好没得过胃病的……”东熙委屈，甭管是朴正洙还是李东海，都跟他没任何关系啊！

也就是这个时候，诊室的门开了。

“你们是病人家属？”医生唤他们两个。

“算……是吧。”金希澈回答道。

“来消化内科没用，得送他去Omega科做一下B超。”

“啊？”两人面面相觑，还是满头问号。

“你一个Alpha连自己O怀孕了都不知道？还要给他喝酒？疯了不是？”中年女医生气势汹汹，白眼一翻简直像要吃了金希澈。

“不是……医生，他不是我对象……”金希澈刚想反驳一下，一出口突然意识到重点不对——

“等等……你说他……怎么了？！”他一时愣住，再瞅瞅一旁的申东熙，下巴都要掉地上。

“一个多月了，正是需要注意的时候。”

“希澈哥东熙哥……”李东海的声音从屋里传来：“你们能进来一下吗……”

金希澈瞥了眼医生的脸色，看来这误会是解释不清了，两人躲开医生，侧身进了屋。

“你怎么回事儿？”申东熙小声训他：“Eagle措施不是做的挺好的吗？还几天要巡演了怎么办啊你？！”

李东海抱着膝盖咬着指节，也不知道该说什么才对，李赫宰是做的挺好的，发情期的时候也……

“做”的相当好。

“要先通知一下家里人吧？”金希澈手臂还插着，他现在感觉自己就是世界上最大的冤大头，陪弟弟吃顿饭能吃出个孩子来也是牛逼。

“先别跟他说……万一吓到他再犯哮喘……”

“那你总要告诉老板呀！”

“告诉正洙他应该会死的更惨。”这个时候还不忘事实暴击，也就只有金希澈了。

“那怎么办……”申东熙要不是看他现在不是一个人都想上手揍了。

李东海的瞳孔动了动，沉默了一会儿，像是下定了什么决心一样站起身来：“现在就是正洙哥说的，该做选择的时候了吧？……”

他望向金希澈的眼睛：“是选择继续发光，还是试着承受不甘……”

“这次就让我自己决定吧。”

11

年末，李东海的个人全国巡回演唱会终于拉开帷幕，第一场演出门票秒罄，座无虚席，各大媒体频送喜报，花式夸奖简直有种要把他捧上神坛的架势。

李东海高兴不起来，因为结束首场的当天晚上，他就在庆功宴上跟朴正洙大吵了一架。

他坦了白，朴正洙差点气晕过去，两个人不欢而散，申东熙夹在中间无法做人。

各回了家，朴正洙还觉得骂的不过瘾，又打了电话过去，李东海任他撒气，一句也没回嘴，倒更让朴正洙觉得像是对着棉花泄愤，上火的要死。

“所以你现在才告诉我的意思就是你要生下来是吧？就是通知我一下是吧？你干脆生的时候再通知我啊！”电话那头大吼着，声音透过听筒都震天响。

“哥当初还不是一样没办法放弃恩珠……”

“你就是要跟我一模一样就开心了？！我之前那么跟你讲都是白讲了！”

他听到这终于沉不住气爆发出来：“你总说我跟你像跟你一样，但我终究不是你啊！”

“你们总替我做决定，说要让我选择又不给我选择权，哥你觉得这公平吗？”

他们都熄了火，许久，李东海才叹了口气开口：

“哥，我好像从来没有为李赫宰做过什么……希澈哥说他做的不够好，因为他错过了向你第二次告白的机会，我跟他说，恩珠就是上天给他的机会。现在我也同样拥有了这个机会，我不能再错过……”

“说的轻巧……”朴正洙的声音彻底无力，他知道，他说什么都无法拦住他了。

“所有的罪我会背……”

“我愿意。”

李东海演唱会办着，李赫宰却没来看一次。

他不让他来，说知道他在看会分心做不好。按照往常，李赫宰估计又会装作善解人意说什么没关系，这次不一样了，他答应李东海绝不再藏着掖着，于是牢骚没少发，李东海也乐意哄他，每天电话打着，蜜里调油，倒也是别样情趣。

全国巡演没安排很多，票价也亲民，透着点儿粉丝福利购的意思，一共9场，看着日历大概排到二月中旬。

“最后一场就安排在情人节怎么样？周五，时间正好。”李东海和公司商量过，觉得若是作为终场，画下句号正合适。

日期官宣之后，粉丝之间都炸了锅，纷纷夸他浪漫贴心。也有人发帖，推测这人气小爱豆是恋爱ing，也不知是怎样的绝世好O将其收服，几日不见，小肚子都起来了，颇有种幸福肥的既视感。

李东海可没时间看那些假的冒泡的扒皮，定下日子之后，他迫不及待的告诉了李赫宰，准他带着爸爸妈妈一起来看，还不忘叫上戒酒成功的爸爸一起来。

这将是他人生中最重要的一场演唱会。他不允许任何一个重要的人缺席。

尤其是男主角，他的李先生，一定要帅气的出现在他能一眼看到的地方，笑着接受这份可能会吓到他的惊喜。

“这可能真的是我最后一场演唱会了……”他在电话里说。

“说什么傻话呢？”

他吃吃哼唧着，抿了抿唇继续问：“赫宰，要是我以后真的不能做歌手了，你会失望吗？因为你说你的梦想是我……”

“你是不是太累了啊？”

“你说嘛～”他耍着赖，非要李赫宰给他个答案。

“你呀……”李赫宰笑他：

“我的梦想只是要你幸福，只要你幸福，做什么无所谓，因为只要你是李东海我都会爱你。”

李东海笑着流下一行泪，他很高兴，他再一次从保护着他的羽毛那儿获得了勇气。

他是鹰，他会飞起来的。

“李赫宰，你真的得爱我一辈子才行。”

“公平起见你也爱爱我吧。”

“拉勾！”

“盖章。”

12

终于聚光灯亮起，他用尽全力歌唱，在他爱的舞台上尽情挥洒汗水。他早已做好这将是最后告别的准备，因此他不肯留下任何遗憾。

这是他歌手生涯中，最享受的三个小时，也是为所有爱他的人，献上灵魂的三个小时。他自在地飞，他的羽毛在离他不远的地方为他鼓掌。

很快到了最后一首歌。

灯光熄灭，只留一盏追光，他抱着吉他，落座在舞台边，他说，他有话，要送给在场的每一位——

“今天来了很多人，我的粉丝，媒体朋友们都聚在这里，谢谢你们每个人的到来，有时候我在想，我李东海究竟何德何能，能受到你们如此宽容的喜爱？我真的配吗？……”

他深呼一口气，接着说下去：“接下来我要说的话，可能会吓到你们，甚至让你们讨厌我，唾弃我，离开我……”

台下已经隐隐的在骚动，好多女孩子在紧张的跺脚，也有人还在尖叫着冲他喊：“加油”。他咽了咽口水，紧张到手心不停出汗，差点抓不住麦克风。

李赫宰坐在看台上，看到大屏幕上他的特写，那样小心翼翼，目光躲闪的样子，让他的心也跟着揪了起来。

他向台下张望，灯光太强烈，他朝有李赫宰的方向看过去，什么也看不到，但他知道他在。

于是他鼓起全部的勇气：“但我不想再做一个胆小鬼了！”

他抱紧吉他，似乎讲出下面这段话需要全身跟着用力：“我有一个特别好的朋友，我很爱他，他也很爱我，但他很笨，爱的一点都不专业，他笨到，愿意为了成全我的追求而委屈自己的渴望……”

他的声音颤抖的过分，但却坚定至极：“其实我没资格说他，因为我也是个笨蛋，笨到明明每天都在被他热烈的爱着却不自知……”

“真的很蠢。”

台下已经乱了套，大家似乎都因为他莫名其妙的话而摸不清头脑。

只有李赫宰一个人，在他看不到的地方，陪他一起流泪。

“我说这些，其实是想跟大家分享一件让我很幸福的事情——”

“我要当爸爸了。”

此话一出，瞬间哗声四起，不少姑娘们举着荧光棒崩溃大哭，还有人不敢相信的大喊“骗人”，一些记者惊愕的连快门都忘了按，直接在现场找起另一个主人公。

他们都好奇的看向身边的人，试图寻找拐走这么优秀的Alpha的那个幸运儿。

李赫宰愣住了，他抓住心口的手骤然垂了下来，像是坠入一场让人沉溺的梦境。

“而且……”他强制自己不去理会那些刺痛他的目光和声音，闭上眼睛，继续他要说的话：“他现在就在台上，在他的Omega爸爸，也就是我的身体里……他告诉我，不要害怕，即使失去一切……”

他泪流满面，已经说不出完整的句子，内场已经有些控制不住的迹象，安保人员只能尽力按住围栏控制局面。

“我知道！”他大吼着对抗骚乱：“我知道我是个骗子。我不是你们眼中，那个完美的李东海，我很平凡，我是一个Alpha平凡的爱人，是个未出世的孩子平凡的爸爸……”

“但我就是我。”

他睁开眼睛，直视着无数像是要吞噬他的镜头：“我不求各位原谅，应有的惩罚，我一个都不会躲。”

“以后我会真实地活着，做一个真正值得人爱，也能不计得失的去爱人的人。”

“堂堂正正，只做李东海。”

他站起身，拖着前所未有的沉重脚步迈向舞台中央的吧台椅，有人在喊他的名字，他不敢去确认那究竟是辱骂还是鼓励。他的手很抖，把麦塞进麦架都吃力的狠。他抱着吉他坐下，就一秒，他终于成功和远处已经哭成泪人的李赫宰对上了眼。

他发自内心的冲他咧开了嘴，然后调了调弦，又清了清嗓：“最后这首歌，我答应过那个朋友不发音源的，因为这个词是他向我求婚那天送我的礼物。”

“谱好曲之后，今天是第一次唱，不过现在看来可能会搞砸，所以，想离开的人可以先走，我不求你们能听完。”他自嘲道。

“歌名叫《I do》，但我更想向他炫耀一下我给这首歌加的副标题——”

“《第二次告白》。”

他向他告白：“我要告诉他，无论贫穷或富有，疾病或健康，我都会信任他，尊重他，爱他，直到永远……”

他拨动琴弦，把他的真心放进每一个音符，犹如回到大学礼堂的那个略显寒酸的小舞台上，只为他一个人歌唱——

就像那些情歌的歌词一样  
执子之手，与子偕老  
我发誓  
无论风风雨雨，我都会珍惜你，守护你……

和你约定 I do Baby  
即使日子推着我们向前走  
我们也再次回到那一天吧  
我会牵住你的手  
就算来日漫漫  
我也愿意与你相守到地老天荒……

(摘自Super Junior-I do(두 번째 고백)歌词)

—正文End

希望每个人都能在无法做出双全选择的时候，跟从自己的内心而走。  
不会后悔的选择，就是最好的选择。


	3. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BY：阿姜
> 
> 沙雕番外  
> 你们不要笑的太大声，我很认真的在往沙雕上靠。  
> 别说没给你们吃糖，姜婆瓜保甜好不好(自卖自夸ing)

——(我是正文分割线——

李燿和李灿出生的那天，产房外的走廊鸡飞狗跳——

金希澈在和妇产科主任吵架，质问她为什么预产期预测的那么不准整整提了半个多月。

朴正洙牵着金恩珠在劝金希澈消气。

申东熙刚刚下楼办完手续，气儿还没喘匀，一回来就被迫看老板和老板夫的脸色。

李东海他爸慌的一匹，戒了酒，没东西缓和紧张只好一直狂灌水。

孩子的爷爷奶奶刚从家里赶过来，手里拎着两大盒便当，人是刚推进去，这月子餐都准备好了。

主人公李赫宰先生，看起来最淡定——

靠着离产房最近的墙壁呆呆站着，右手气雾剂攥的紧紧，他时刻准备着吸两口，以防他一家老小被推出来的时候，他会激动的犯哮喘。

李东海在里面嘶吼，断断续续喊李赫宰的名字。李赫宰刚想回应过去给他鼓鼓劲儿，就听见他紧接着吼道：“ C你大爷！！！”

好吧，他又犯了自以为是的老毛病。

乱是乱了点，但至少还有值得庆幸的事——

至少拦在楼下的那帮乌泱乌泱的记者还没有到达战场。

大概最开始谁也没预料到，这套餐是买一送一，李赫宰果然还是厉害，一次就能中龙凤胎。

写什么书啊？买彩票肯定早换大别野了。——

“东海，我不想努力了。”李赫宰哀叹道。

不知道是不是因为俩孩子是火急火燎的来到人间，才得名燿灿，总之，还蛮形象的。

李东海出来的时候完全脱力了，连睁开眼睛看看孩子的力气都没有，却还没忘了哭，攥着守在床边的李赫宰的大拇指抽抽搭搭。

“李赫宰！我再也不生孩子了呜呜……”

“好好不生不生。”

“疼死了……”

“不疼不疼啊。”

“谁说要生的啊？！……”

“你要生的呀。”

“我好像有病呜呜……”

“是是你有病你有病……”

都挺语无伦次的了，还真是一个敢问一个敢答。

孩子很健康，李赫宰担心的那些都没有实现，这让他别无所求。

李东海问他有没有起好名字，他苦思冥想，好像就这么几个字比他写30万字的长篇小说还难。

最后他定了燿灿二字，寓意着无论何时都能点燃他人的希望，照亮世界的人。

李燿是哥哥，李灿是妹妹，两个人年龄差两分十四秒(以至于妹妹懂事后一直坚持同岁就是亲故从不叫哥)，O型血，体重偏轻(因为是早产)，特长是哭声很大，并且节奏感极强。

李东海现在是个制作人了，写写曲子，培养新人，偶尔也唱歌，倒也并非当初想象的那番窘迫。

情人节一战，他倒是过了把浪漫瘾，可苦了这些媒体，一时竟不知道是先写他隐藏Omega身份，还是隐婚，还是怀孕比较好。最后连头版题目都缺乏新鲜感——

《震惊！当红爱豆坦言已婚有子，真实性别成迷！》

一看就是标题党骗浏览量的，一点说服力都没。

他那段时间退网了，有胆子只活今天的摊牌，没胆子读铺天盖地的恶评，每天跟李赫宰腻腻歪歪的瘫在家里，衣来伸手，饭来张口，装作一副没心没肺的样子。

他没想到的是替他说话的人竟然也不在少数，有的粉丝不离不弃，觉得他勇于承担的直率模样比之前还要帅破天际，况且在此之前他口碑不错，也没什么黑料，光靠作品，他也留住了一群死忠。

还有一些路人作为Omega感同身受，他反倒成了所有有理想有抱负的Omega的标杆。

前两天他和李赫宰出门买奶粉，在商场里偶遇了一个以前追他追的很凶的站姐，现在大学毕了业已经参加工作，但还是在追随着他。

以前她总给李东海写信表白，说什么：“永远做哥哥的专属女友。”

这次他也收到了信，内容已经变成：“永远做哥哥的崽的专属干妈！”

他跟李赫宰大赞他的粉丝sence满分，让他骄傲地觉得自己那些年的努力都十分值得。

他除了感激还是感激。

一切都没有变得多糟，日子过着过着就美起来，他很知足，也很幸福，不管是他或是李赫宰的梦想，都在热烈的实现着。

又是鸡飞狗跳火急火燎把孩子哄睡的一天夜里，他们俩洗漱完一同栽进被子里，像许多年前在学校对面的出租屋里一样，抱着咬耳朵。

“养孩子比当歌手累一万倍……当初是我太浅薄了。”李东海有气无力的念到。

“那你现在是不甘心吗？”

“没有，心甘情愿，幸福的快飞起来了。”

李赫宰得意的笑了笑，搂紧了怀里的人。

“东海啊……你有没有想过燿灿以后会分化成什么？”

“啊？你现在就想那么远的事啊？”

“一想到他们会长大，长成我们的模样，我就好奇的不行，那时候我们也会老去，也会毫无办法的，看着他们在一个个选择中挣扎，然后成熟。”

李东海啧啧两声，感叹着大文豪出口成章的技能又升级了。

李赫宰还没放弃：“或者你有没有想过他们信息素的味道？”

李东海翻了个身朝向天花板，也开始思考起来：“这个挺有意思的，你说你是中药味儿，我是草莓奶味儿，又苦又甜能是啥呢？”

“又苦又甜……”李赫宰灵光乍现——

“板蓝根？”

“你说啥？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”管他是不是危险发言，李东海简直要笑抽过去，李赫宰说出口也觉得好笑，两人又抱在一起笑作一团。

“板蓝根挺好，包治百病，一听就能长命百岁！李赫宰你真是天才！”李东海肯定的说。

燿灿问号脸。

“那要是按照这个定律的话……恩珠怕不是蜂蜜柚子茶味儿的？”

“对了恩珠最近怎么样了？”李赫宰突然发问，大概夫夫夜聊就是没有什么逻辑可言，聊到哪儿就是哪儿。

“挺好的，听说现在叫爸爸叫的很好了，也偶尔会笑一笑了。前两天俩哥带着去国外度假去了，正洙哥放下执念之后觉得该把欠孩子的都补回来，反正也不缺钱，得给孩子最好的。”

“嗯……”李赫宰含糊的应着。

“你睡了？”

“没有。”

“你想睡就说一声我就闭嘴。”

“不用，我不想睡觉……”李赫宰朝他的耳垂凑过去，用气声一字一顿的说道：

“我 想 睡 你。”

“我靠，你不是吧？！这才多久就想要老三？”李东海猛地推开他。

“好不容易孩子们都睡了……我们不做点什么不可惜吗？……”

堂堂不憋疯自己不罢休的李赫宰，如今竟变得如此直接露骨，实在令人唏嘘。

“哎，李赫宰你还记得当初我情人节在最后一场演唱会上给你唱完《I do》又名《第二次告白》下台之后你在后台迎接我的时候发生了什么吗？”

先不说这突然转换的话题，能做到说这么这大段话不断句还说得这么顺的话，他家O以前应该去当Rapper的。

不过他还是认真的回想起来：“那天人都快走光了，你抱着吉他下台，哭的妆都花了。”

“你也哭的可丑了好不好？我吉他都没来的及摘你就扑上来抱我，硌的我生疼的，嘴里还一直念叨着‘你为什么不告诉我’，爸爸妈妈在旁边都看傻了都。”

“但你马上就把我推开了啊！”李赫宰委屈。

“那是因为我要问你话啊！”

“哎呦，你突然讲这个是到底给不给我睡嘛？”

“你先回答我问了你啥！”李东海似乎跟他较起了劲。

李赫宰狠狠扑腾了一下，但也老老实实的回答：“你问我愿不愿意把你在台上说的另一半誓词补上。”

“正答！所以你说了，无论贫穷或富有，疾病或健康，你都会信任我，尊重我，爱我，直到永远……”

“所以我今晚还能睡到你吗？”李赫宰翻了个身把他压在身下。

“重点在我回答的下一句。”

“什么来着？”

李东海邪魅一笑——

“现在你可以亲吻你的新郎了。”

——真·END


End file.
